Malédiction?
by Ama3lle
Summary: Il s'agissait d'une matinée tout à fait banale pour Mathieu Sommet. Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son café, le vidéaste ne pouvait prévoir que quelques minutes plus tard tout allait basculer, et encore moins prévoir que cette partie de lui qu'il avait soigneusement enterrée allait refaire surface.
1. Prologue

Salutations tout le monde!

Bon ben voilà je crois que j'y suis... ma première fanfic :) *stresse comme une grosse malade* J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Un gros merci à Alnia et Mlle Curly pour m'avoir encouragée à me créer un compte! (et si vous connaissez pas ce qu'elles écrivent, courez voir!) Et un énorme bisou à ma petite soeur pour toutes les idées qu'elle m'a données ^^

Disclaimer: ni Mathieu Sommet ni Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent, mes seules propriétés sont l'histoire et mon OC (que je ne présente pas maintenant sinon spoil)

So, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Prologue**

Un seul mot.

Une prière.

Une exhortation.

Un espoir.

Tenir. Tenir. Tenir. Juste encore un peu. Elle se répétait ce mot en boucle, en une litanie qui rythmait ses pas lourds et hésitants, ses pas tremblants et vacillants.

Encore une marche. Puis une autre.

L'escalier qui étirait ses degrés tous identiques devant ses yeux brouillés d'épuisement semblait infini.

Encore une autre. Puis une autre. Une dernière.

Elle s'immobilisa, haletante, cherchant à retrouver un peu de l'air qui voulait échapper à ses poumons à l'agonie, devant une porte d'apparence toute simple.

C'était risible qu'elle ait eu autant de mal à monter un étage, se dit-elle, alors que la semaine précédente elle faisait la course dans tout l'immeuble avec son frère, comme deux jeunes adultes retournés en enfance.

Une pointe de douleur plus forte que les autres lui traversa l'abdomen, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Elle leva difficilement le bras jusqu'à la sonnette, y laissant une trace d'un rouge macabre, annonciateur de mort. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner de plus en plus vite, emportées par ce flot de sang qui s'écoulait sans discontinuer au dehors d'elle, comme si la montée de l'escalier avait précipité l'échéance. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Nulle part ailleurs où aller. Et elle doutait de toute façon de ses chances de s'en sortir.

Un nouveau vertige. Plus puissant que les autres. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au mur en hoquetant quelques gouttes de sang.

Plus que quelques secondes.

Elle distingua des bruits de pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement qui lui faisait face, puis le son de quelqu'un déverrouillant la porte et l'ouvrant. Ses genoux refusèrent de supporter son poids plus longtemps et se dérobèrent sous elle.

Elle était à la maison.

Elle s'effondra sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, incapable de maintenir la station debout plus longtemps.

Elle était désolée de ce qui allait lui arriver par sa faute mais elle avait fait tout son possible et ça n'avait pas suffi. Loin de là. Elle chercha à articuler des excuses mais ses lèvres restèrent immobiles, comme scellées par cette souffrance qui irradiait de chaque parcelle de son corps.

Deux yeux bleu océan englobèrent son champ de vision. Ils étaient remplis de peur et de désespoir.

Elle se sentit partir, devenir de plus en plus légère. Le monde s'estompa lentement, emportant la douleur et l'inquiétude avec lui. Alors c'était ça de mourir ? Peut-être. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre désormais. Elle était apaisée.

Un cri perça difficilement le brouillard qui enveloppait ses sensations, un cri d'angoisse pure. Il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait de son nom.

Elle ferma les paupières. Noir.

* * *

Voilà! Oui je sais que c'est pas long mais bon j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review, j'ai besoin de conseils étant donné que je débute sur FF (et d'encouragements aussi xD)...

Soyez pas trop méchants, c'est ma première fic ^^' *yeux de petit chaton mignon*

Plein de gros bisous et passez un joyeux noël!


	2. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! ^^

Voilà le chapitre 1! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il se passe pas beaucoup de chose je trouve... mais bref :)

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lui mon ptit prologue et à ceux qui ont laissé des review, je vous aime *keurs* et un énorme câlin de remerciement à la meilleure béta, j'ai nommé Alnia! D'ailleurs on a commencé une collab'fic, si vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'œil ça s'appelle "Les aventures du double A" et c'est sur son compte :)

LE NOUVEAU WTC EST SORTI! Vous l'avez trouvé comment? ^^ Moi je l'ai trop aimé!

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

En ce samedi matin de février, Mathieu Sommet buvait tranquillement son premier café de la journée tandis que son petit ami prenait sa douche, comme en témoignaient les bruits d'eau provenant de la salle de bain ainsi que la voix d'Antoine Daniel chantant à tue-tête « J'veux faire l'amour à du fromage de chèvre ». Le plus petit sourit en reprenant une gorgée de son breuvage favori. Il était en train de dresser mentalement le planning de son week-end lorsqu'un coup de sonnette à la porte d'entrée vint le tirer de ses pensées.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine, traversa le salon pour atteindre la porte et l'ouvrit. Son « bonjour » s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque deux pensées le frappèrent de plein fouet. La personne qui lui faisait face était ensanglantée, tenait à peine debout. Et il s'agissait de sa sœur jumelle. Elle vacilla et s'effondra dans ses bras sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement. Ses yeux d'un ambré doux et envoûtant se plantèrent dans ceux bleu azur du vidéaste avant de se fermer doucement, comme au ralenti, en contraste total avec la scène d'horreur créée par ses vêtements imbibés de sang.

Mathieu se mit à hurler sans même s'en rendre compte, complètement détaché de la réalité, son univers se réduisant à la forme inanimée allongée dans ses bras. _Non. Ça n'était pas vrai. Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller. Il allait se réveiller._ Il ne se réveilla pas. Il était toujours là, dans son salon, sa sœur dans ses bras se vidant progressivement de son sang.

-Chloé ! Répond-moi ! CHLOE !

Il sanglotait en la secouant, incapable de faire autre chose que ce geste mécanique, l'esprit rendu totalement blanc et vide par la terreur qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de la perdre. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se lever, appeler les secours, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il lui sembla que son esprit se séparait de son corps tant il recevait d'informations contradictoires de la part de son cerveau. Toutes ses sensations étaient exacerbées, du frôlement soyeux de ses larmes dévalant ses joues déjà trempées par le passage de tant d'autres avant elles à la tension extrême des muscles de tout son corps, et en même temps il avait l'impression de flotter dans une sorte d'irréalité, comme si son cerveau se construisait une barrière mentale pour ne pas avoir à accepter la réalité trop douloureuse qui se déployait devant ses yeux. Cette séparation de son être en deux parties distinctes était mauvais signe mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas une seconde, se disant que de toute façon il pouvait bien crever si elle n'était plus là, et même qu'il aurait voulu mourir si cela pouvait la sauver.

Alerté par les cris de son petit ami, le plus grand entra précipitamment dans la pièce, une serviette nouée à la hâte autour des hanches et les cheveux encore dégoulinants de l'eau de sa douche.

-Math ?! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que…

Il se figea à la vue de la scène se déroulant devant la porte encore ouverte de leur appartement : le petit châtain en larmes au sol, la flaque de sang carmin s'étendant lentement autour de la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans les bras.

Se giflant mentalement pour se forcer à réagir, Antoine se jeta sur le téléphone posé sur la table basse à côté du canapé et composa fébrilement le 18. Dans une sorte de ralenti, il vit la sœur jumelle de Mathieu emmenée sur un brancard, les secouristes s'affairant à toute vitesse autour d'elle en autant de mouvements qui lui étaient incompréhensibles, la porte d'entrée claquée derrière les pompiers et puis, le silence. Tout reprit soudainement une vitesse normale lorsque les sanglots de l'homme toujours prostré sur le carrelage atteignirent enfin ses oreilles,exerçant sur lui l'effet d'un baquet d'eau froide et lui faisant reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Le vidéaste aux yeux océan était à genoux, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras serrés autour de son ventre, les épaules secouées de tremblements nerveux. Les perles salées dévalant de ses joues se mêlaient à la flaque de liquide vital répandue juste devant lui et ses yeux étaient visiblement fixés dessus. Antoine s'approcha de lui.

-Mathieu… ?

Seuls des spasmes lui répondirent. Il s'assit à côté de lui et l'attira dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller… chut…

Son interlocuteur continua à se balancer d'avant en arrière, balbutiant des morceaux de phrases dénuées de sens. Puis il se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort tandis que sa respiration déjà hachée se faisait erratique.

-Math… calme-toi… lui chuchota son compagnon.

De plus en plus inquiet, il renouvela son injonction mais sans davantage de succès. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pensait qui allait suivre et priait de toutes ses forces pour se tromper. Mathieu était en effet sujet à de graves crises d'angoisse qui le faisaient quelque fois frôler la démence et l'avaient déjà conduit jusqu'à l'hospitalisation. Et dans ces cas là, personne ou presque ne pouvait arriver à le calmer. Cependant, après de nombreux efforts, des traitements et surtout grâce à la présence du chevelu à ses côtés, il n'avait pas fait de grave crise depuis environ trois ans. Mais là il rechutait. Et visiblement pas qu'un peu.

Essayant de masquer au maximum la peur dans sa voix, le plus grand posa délicatement une main dans le dos du plus petit et commença à la déplacer en lents mouvements circulaires.

-Je suis là… calme… respire doucement…

Comme si Antoine n'avait pas existé et que ses paroles n'étaient pas parvenues jusqu'à ses oreilles, le vidéaste aux yeux clairs se prit la tête entre les mains dans un long gémissement de désespoir qui planta un couteau effilé dans le cœur du plus grand.

-N… non… me… laisse… pas… Chloé… non… pas… tout seul…

Il repoussa de toutes ses forces celui qui le tenait contre lui et se releva d'un bond. Chancelant, respirant par à-coups, le visage rougi et déformé par les larmes et la peur, les yeux toujours accrochés à la tache de sang mais sans toutefois sembler la voir, il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos vienne buter contre le mur opposé. Puis, ses yeux passèrent d'un bleu rendu translucide par les larmes à un bleu métallique, presque gris. Le brun aux cheveux indisciplinés se figea en remarquant ce changement soudain. _Oh non,_ pensa-t-il _._

Le plus petit se mit à hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales sous le regard affolé du second qui se précipita vers lui et captura son regard bleu inondé dans son propre regard noisette. Si cela échouait à le calmer, rien ne fonctionnerait et ça serait les sédatifs, il le savait. Il prit les mains de son petit ami et les posa sur sa propre cage thoracique sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Respire comme moi. Au même rythme. Doucement.

Il s'efforça de faire passer tout le réconfort et l'amour qu'il pouvait dans son regard, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le plus petit s'arrêta de crier, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui en pleurant silencieusement. Le brun le serra en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Voilà… chut…

Il laissa la tension retomber un peu avant de le décoller de son torse et de le regarder.

-Je… suis désolé… j'ai essayé de… de résister… je… te jure… mais c'était… trop… dur… articula Mathieu.

Sentant une nouvelle fêlure se créer dans la voix de son petit ami, le brun lui sourit calmement.

-C'est pas grave Math… je sais que t'as fait ton maximum…

-Tu… tu crois qu'elle…

Le plus grand posa ses lèvres sur celles de son interlocuteur pour essayer de le réconforter.

-Bien sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir… tu la connais… et de toute façon elle t'aime trop pour partir.

-Je… merci…

-De rien, c'est normal… Je vais m'habiller et on va la voir.

-D'accord…

Antoine l'emmena dans la cuisine pour qu'il n'ait plus à supporter la vue de la flaque de sang qui trônait dans l'entrée, le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui tendit un verre d'eau dans lequel il avait dissout un léger calmant.

-Tu m'attends là. Tu bois ça tranquillement et tu oublies pas de bien respirer, ok ? Je reviens tout de suite.

-Ok…

Le chevelu partit donc s'habiller. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire et pressa les poings sur ses paupières pour essayer de reprendre son calme. Il devait être fort. Pour Mathieu et pour Chloé. Ne surtout rien laisser paraître de sa peur. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se releva, s'habilla, récupéra ses lunettes et retourna dans la cuisine.

Dans l'esprit de Mathieu c'était tout simplement l'apocalypse. Ses pensées tournoyaient à une vitesse folle, s'intercalant, se superposant, se dissolvant, réapparaissant, se mélangeant en un ballet infernal qui lui broyait les tempes et qui semblait ne vouloir lui laisser aucun répit. Il revoyait la scène encore et encore, une main anonyme appuyant sans aucune pitié dans ses pensées sur le bouton replay de la vidéo des dix minutes précédentes. Il la revoyait vaciller devant lui, s'écrouler, fermer les yeux. Il revoyait son sang se répandre, sont teint prendre une pâleur trop prononcée pour être normale, alors qu'il se sentait si inutile, si impuissant. Il entendait sa respiration presque inexistante. Il sentait son pouls ralentir sous ses doigts. _Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas le laisser. Elle était tout pour lui. La seule famille qu'il lui restait, Sa sœur. Une partie de lui. Il ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le monde sans elle. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle… il ne pouvait pas…_

Le vidéaste se recroquevilla un peu plus et ferma ses paupières de toutes ses forces pour tenter de juguler la panique sans nom qui lui broyait la poitrine et lui lacérait le cœur de ses doigts de glace. Il avait envie de hurler de nouveau pour exorciser cette peur. De disparaître pour ne plus avoir à vive ce cauchemar.

Deux bras l'enserrèrent, diffusant autour de lui une chaleur bienfaisante. Il ré ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard apaisant de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever et le porta à moitié jusqu'à leur voiture. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital dans un silence de plomb. Les yeux bleus du passager étaient fixés droit devant lui, immobiles, comme déconnectés, suivant mécaniquement les bandes blanches qui marquaient la chaussée à intervalle régulier. Lorsqu'Antoine stoppa le moteur, les iris océan sortirent de leur torpeur et leur propriétaire descendit du véhicule pour se diriger vers l'entrée des urgences le plus rapidement que ses jambes encore tremblantes le lui permettaient.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review parce que ça fait plaisir!

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura plus d'explications c'est promis ^^

A plus et bonne année à tous!


	3. Chapter 2 (part 1)

Bonjour tout le monde! (s'il reste encore des gens... ;-;)

Eh non je ne suis pas morte, je n'ai pas été enlevée par des extra-terrestres, je suis bien là!

Oui je sais ça fait trèèèèèès longtemps... désolée... désolée très beaucoup... *se cache*

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'inspiration, puis des problèmes personnels, puis un manque de temps absolument horrible, etc, plein d'emmerdements quoi... mais bon, après m'être remise de ma Antoine Danielite aiguë, je suis de retour sur Malédiction!

Merci à Julia qui m'a harcelée tous les lundi matin en arts pour que je publie la suite et sans qui ça ne serai probablement pas encore fait ^^' *keur pour toi*

Merci aussi à Ninlhinn pour ses reviews, son soutien et ses conseils qui m'ont vraiment aidée ^^

Merci à Alnia, Mlle Curly, Maître Pancake, Mutekiam, JaaDaa (ton pseudo je l'aime xD), cybou-chan, Era12, Miki Aren la reine du monde, Yuki332 et Liam (ma p'tite sœur chérie *keur*)

Je vous remercie tous à la pelle et dans le désordre mais c'est que sans vos reviews j'aurais sûrement tout laissé tomber alors MERCI

Bon, stop le blabla (parce qu'après 5 mois j'imagine que c'est pas ça que vous attendez u.u) , voilà ENFIN le chapitre 2!

Il est un peu court (j'ai coupé le chapitre 2 en deux en fait, pour pouvoir le publier aujourd'hui et pas dans deux semaines voire plus, disons que c'est le chapitre 2 part 1 si vous voulez...) et pas hyper bon je trouve, mais bon je l'ai écrit avec amour (ça compense?) xD

So, enjoy ^^

* * *

Suivi par son compagnon, le jeune homme aux yeux couleur azur traversa le parking et se précipita jusqu'à l'accueil où se tenait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années dont les cheveux ressemblant étrangement à ceux d'Antoine l'auraient fait sourire dans d'autres circonstances mais que, dans sa hâte à se renseigner, il ne remarqua absolument pas. Voyant son incapacité à formuler une phrase correcte, le plus grand se chargea de la partie dialogues et interactions sociales.

-Bonjour, est-ce que vous pouvez nous indiquer où se trouve Chloé Sommet s'il-vous-plaît ?

La femme dont le badge épinglé sur le revers de sa veste indiquait « Noémie » consulta son ordinateur tandis que Mathieu lui hurlait mentalement de se dépêcher. Après une trentaine de secondes, elle leur indiqua que « la patiente se trouve au bloc opératoire, il va falloir patienter » et leur pointa du doigt une porte vitrée qu'une plaque identifiait comme la salle d'attente. Les deux hommes obtempérèrent et allèrent patienter sur les chaises en plastique gris dédiées aux familles et amis des personnes hospitalisées.

La pièce était petite et assez sombre bien qu'éclairée par quelques néons fatigués. Les murs, le sol en lino usé, les sièges, les magazines sur la table basse, les jouets entassés dans une caisse en carton contre le mur opposé, tout respirait la fatigue, l'angoisse, comme si les meubles et les objets attendaient eux-mêmes depuis plusieurs années des nouvelles d'un proche, nouvelles qui n'arrivaient pas. Ce décors, loin d'être rassurant, oppressait le couple et notamment le plus petit qui ne put tenir plus de quelques minutes assis et finit par faire les cent pas en se mordillant furieusement les lèvres. Sous la lumière halogène, son teint prenait une coloration plus pâle, presque cireuse, et les cernes crées par l'inquiétude se détachaient, violettes, en contraste avec ses yeux qui avaient perdu de leur vivacité.

Malgré son calme apparent, le chevelu n'en menait pas large. Il portait de la peur pour deux personnes et c'était tout sauf léger et encore moins agréable. Le point de rupture de ses nerfs approchait lentement mais sûrement, tel une limite tracée à la peinture rouge qui se profilait devant ses yeux et se rapprochait inéluctablement. Il s'efforçait de repousser ce glas mais cette effort mobilisait toutes ses forces et s'avérait en fin de compte assez vain pour finir de le désespérer complètement. N'en pouvant plus de voir son petit ami tourner en tous sens comme un chaton à la poursuite d'une pelote de laine, il l'attira dans ses bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et à y rester. Son geste eut l'effet escompté, le châtain se serra contre lui, enfouit sa tête dans son cou et cessa totalement de bouger. Bientôt, le seul mouvement encore perceptible dans la pièce fut la main du plus grand passant et repassant doucement dans les mèches courtes et soyeuses de l'homme au borsalino sans borsalino (dans sa hâte celui-ci n'avait absolument pas pensé à s'en coiffer avant de sortir).

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité aux deux Youtubeurs, bien que cela soit démenti farouchement par l'horloge accrochée au mur de droite, qui s'obstinait à affirmer que seulement deux heures s'étaient écoulées, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de taille moyenne en blouse blanche, les traits tirés par l'épuisement. Alors que la seconde d'avant il était immobile, les yeux fermés, comme endormi, le plus petit bondit comme un ressort des bras du plus grand.

-Comment elle va ?!

Calmement, le médecin répondit :

-Vous êtes Mathieu Sommet ?

-Oui ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Elle va bien ? On peut la voir ?

Sans se départir de son ton posé, visiblement habitué à ce genre de manifestations d'angoisse, l'homme demanda à son interlocuteur de s'asseoir puis fit de même en face de lui.

-Votre sœur vient de sortir du bloc, elle est en salle de réveil. Son état est stable.

-C… Ça veut dire quoi… ?

-Ça veut dire que malgré des dommages physiques graves, sa vie n'est plus en danger.

Ne laissant pas le temps au châtain d'exprimer son soulagement, le médecin continua.

-Elle a reçu une balle dans le ventre, une autre dans la jambe droite et une troisième dans l'épaule, en plus de trois côtes cassées, d'une foulure au poignet, d'un léger traumatisme crânien et de lésions plus ou moins importantes sur tout le corps dues à des coups assez violents portés à l'aide d'un objet dur, peut-être une barre en fer.

A chacune des blessures énumérées par le membre du corps soignant d'une voix professionnelle, le vidéaste pâlit un peu plus jusqu'à prendre la couleur approximative de la craie. Il sentit à peine la main de son amant se poser en prévention dans son dos.

-Cependant, l'opération s'est bien passée comme je vous le disais.

Le médecin prit la voix la plus humaine possible.

-Elle va s'en sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Est-ce que je… je peux la voir… ?

-Oui, mais pour l'instant elle dort. Salle 15.

Mathieu se leva et sortit précipitamment pour s'y rendre. Antoine voulut le suivre mais le médecin le saisit par le bras lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

-Oui ? Interrogea le Youtuber en se retournant.

-Est-ce que vous avez appelé la police ?

-Euh… non… pas encore…

-Il faudra le faire le plutôt possible. Et vous devriez porter plainte.

Le chevelu hocha affirmativement la tête, remercia l'homme et sortit pour se diriger vers la salle qui lui avait été indiquée.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, grise elle aussi, son regard s'attarda sur une dizaine de lits alignés, chacun abritant une personne se réveillant d'une opération plus ou moins lourde. Il balaya la pièce du regard et, ne voyant aucune trace de son petit ami, se dirigea vers un infirmière.

-Vous cherchez ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Chloé Sommet. On m'a dit qu'elle était ici.

-Elle vient d'être transférée dans une chambre individuelle. Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Euh... un ami proche...

-Bien. Vous la trouverez chambre 208.

Antoine la salua poliment et se rendit à la chambre indiquée par le membre du personnel soignant.

Il poussa la porte, les nefs tendus, prêt à faire face à n'importe quoi ou presque. Mais il se figea néanmoins sur le seuil. Chloé était couchée dans un grand lit aux draps blancs dont la pâleur la rendait minuscule, branchée à plusieurs moniteurs et perfusions, les yeux fermés. Tout était immaculé, des murs au mobilier, du bandage qui lui ceignait la tête à ses joues. L'atmosphère aseptisée fit frissonner le chevelu. La petite silhouette de Mathieu avec sa veste noire et ses cheveux châtain, assise sur l'unique siège de la pièce à côté du lit de sa jumelle, se détachait au milieu de tout ce blanc oppressant. Il lui tenait la main.

Une chose était sûre, la scène ressemblait à un cliché qu'on aurait trouvé dans un film de série B, mais Antoine avait envie de tout sauf de s'en moquer ou d'en rire. Il referma silencieusement le battant derrière lui et s'approcha. Il finit par distinguer la sorte de litanie murmurée en boucle par le vidéaste aux yeux bleus et celle-ci lui fendilla encore un peu plus le cœur . « Réveille-toi... s'il-te-plaît... réveille-toi... »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé :)

P'tite review? ^^

Encore une fois désolée pour ce retard de fou...

Keurs sur vous et à plus!

Moi, pour vous servir ^^


	4. Chapter 2 (part 2)

Bonjour/bonswar!

Et voilà le chapitre 3, ou plutôt la deuxième partie du chapitre 2 que j'avais coupé pour pouvoir le poster plus rapidement.

Mais bon ça revient au même

Merci encore une fois à mes reviewers d'amour et à tous ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre (tin-tin-tin) (désolée, je trouvais juste cette phrase plutôt classe ^^')

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Le brun s'accroupit à côté de la chaise et sourit en posant une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de son petit-ami, mais un sourire sans joie, sans vitalité, un sourire désemparé, désespéré. Lui aussi tenait beaucoup à la jeune fille qu'il considérait un peu comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

-Salut Clo... murmura-t-il

Comme sous le pouvoir conjugué des mots de Mathieu et d'Antoine, la brune tressaillit légèrement puis entrouvrit les paupières, laissant apparaître deux croissants d'iris perdus, embrumés et fatigués mais néanmoins bien vivants.

-S... Salut... souffla-t-elle dans un effort colossal pour faire fonctionner sa gorge endolorie.

Le chevelu ne put contenir la pression emmagasinée plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire de pur soulagement, totalement incongru et extrêmement déplacé mais qui réchauffa l'atmosphère lugubre et aseptisée de la chambre. Ce rire fut relayé par le visage de la jeune fille qui s'éclaira d'un sourire timide. Surpris par le manque de réaction de son petit ami, Antoine allait lever la tête vers lui lorsqu'il sentit une goutte d'eau s'écraser sur son avant-bras, suivie d'une deuxième puis d'une troisième. Interloqué, il tourna donc ses yeux vers Mathieu et resta un moment immobile, frappé par l'expression que le visage de celui-ci arborait. Les yeux du châtain, devenus du bleu cristallin le plus limpide qui soit, laissaient s'échapper une multitude de larmes, comme de petits morceaux d'iris en mouvement le long de ses joues et de son menton. La première comparaison qui germa dans l'esprit d'Antoine fut qu'il était en train de regarder un arc-en-ciel après un violent orage, lorsque les feuilles des arbres, encore trempées par l'averse qu'elles viennent d'essuyer, sont mise en valeur par la lumière qui semble renaître du milieu des nuages, et que dans l'air flotte une senteur indescriptible de fraîcheur et de liberté. Le plus grand passa son bras dans le dos du plus petit et le caressa lentement entre les deux omoplates pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, avec lui.

Mathieu se sentait tellement léger que, sans le bras d'Antoine, qu'il sentait d'ailleurs à peine tant son esprit était déjà détaché de son corps, il se serait sûrement envolé. Toute son angoisse, toute sa terreur, tout sentiment négatif avait fondu comme par magie sous le doux contact avec le regard de sa sœur. Le sens du mot bonheur le frappait désormais totalement. Incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, toutes ses émotions mélangées formant un magma inextricable dans lequel sa langue s'empêtrait, il se contenta de laisser couler librement ses larmes et de serrer la main de Chloé. De la serrer pour lui prouver son amour. De la serrer pour que plus jamais elle ne le quitte.

De son côté, la jeune fille, dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, avait été rattrapée par la réalité dans toute sa violence et par l'urgence de sa situation. Et par la peur viscérale qu'il arrive quelque chose à son frère. Prenant quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits, elle se sentit se remplir d'une détermination nouvelle, la faisant presque oublier le poids de son corps meurtri.

-Math...

-Oui ?

-Je... je dois te parler de quelque chose. Écoute-moi sans m'interrompre. Et ensuite tu devras partir.

-Mais... je... on va pas te laisser !

-S'il-te-plaît ! Sa voix se fit suppliante. C'est important !

Il se tut à contre-cœur pour la laisser poursuivre.

-Ce contre quoi maman nous avait prévenus... c'est arrivé...

La respiration du plus petit se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique alors que la phrase cognait avec force contre les parois de son esprit. Impossible... Durant toutes ces année, il s'était efforcé d'oublier ce que sa mère leur avait expliqué. Essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'il s'agissait d'une simple légende un peu trop crédible, une superstition, des balivernes. Il avait enfouit tout souvenir potentiellement dérangeant au plus profond de lui car la vérité, lorsqu'elle n'est pas supportable, ne peut- être qu'ignorée. Il tenta vainement d'exprimer verbalement ce qu'il ressentait.

-Mais... c'est... Les mots lui manquaient. … impossible...

-Arrête de te voiler la face ! Maman avait raison et tu ne peux plus le nier ! Tu crois que je me suis faite ces blessures toute seule !?

Chloé aimait son frère plus que tout au monde mais son côté fragile et sa manie de s'auto-persuader pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité lui tapaient souvent sur les nerfs, et en cet instant plus que jamais.

-J'ai besoin de toi Math. Alors reprends-toi.

-... ok...

-Hier matin ils m'ont enlevée chez moi et ils m'ont emmenée dans une sorte de hangar bourré de matériel scientifique. Ensuite, ils m'ont enfermée dans une cellule toute blanche, attachée sur une chaise. Et là, un mec est venu. Il posait les questions et l'autre type avec lui me forçait à répondre. Ils voulaient savoir où nos pierres de pouvoir sont cachées.

-Et tu...

-Non, je ne leur ai rien dit. Rien.

-Comment t'as fait pour t'échapper ?

-Quand ils ont voulu me transférer ailleurs j'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais ils m'ont tiré dessus... et comme je savais pas où aller...

-T'as bien fait.

-Non j'ai pas bien fait ! Je les ai attirés vers toi ! Je suis désolée...

-S'ils te connaissent, ils me connaissent aussi. Quoi que tu fasses, où que tu ailles, ça n'aurait rien changé. Et de toute façon je préfère qu'ils me trouvent plutôt qu'ils t'aient rattrapée.

-... Et maintenant ?

-On peut rien faire dans l'état où tu es, Clo...

-Il faut que tu partes sans moi.

-Hors de question.

-Math...

-Je ne partirai pas sans toi !

Sa voix avait dérapé dans les aigus sous l'effet de l'énervement. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre son calme.

-On reste ensemble. Aucune objection.

-... d... d'accord...

Le petit châtain lui sourit le plus gentiment qu'il put pour se faire pardonner d'avoir crié puis enserra précautionneusement sa sœur de ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, le youtuber remarqua l'air totalement perdu et légèrement furieux, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du contraire, peint sur le visage de son petit ami.

-Antoine ?

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Sur ces mots, celui-ci le tira dans le couloir.

-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé de ça ?

-Parlé de quoi, chéri ?

-Fais pas comme si tu comprenais, Mathieu ! Cette histoire de pierres magiques ou je sais pas quoi ! Tu me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ?

-Mais non... bien sûr que non... c'est pas ça...

-C'est quoi alors ?!

-J... j'ai promis, Toine... quand ma mère nous a tout expliqué à Chloé et à moi, elle nous a fait promettre de jamais en parler à personne... jamais, elle a dit... et à strictement personne, même pas à notre meilleur ami ou notre futur conjoint... et j'ai juré... j'ai juré... je suis désolé de t'avoir caché des choses...

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas. Étonne, le plus petit releva les yeux du sol sur lequel il les avait fixés en réponse à la jalousie d'Antoine et à sa propre culpabilité de lui avoir tu tant de choses, et les écarquilla sous le choc. Le brun était bâillonné par un homme encagoulé tandis qu'un second lui passait des menottes. Dans le regard affolé de la victime, il put clairement lire le mot « pars ». Il eu à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'il sentit une brûlure insoutenable à l'arrière de sa nuque et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour ce cliffhanger indigne! Pas taper!

Ne me frappez pas tout de suite, j'ai encore des trucs à dire xD

1- La suite arrivera d'ici environ 2 ou 3 semaines, mais connaissant ma fiabilité en matière de délais, considérez ce point comme plutôt optionnel u.u

2- Laissez une review et je vous fais un câlin!

3- /!\ INSTANT PUB /!\ Je viens de me créer un compte sur FictionPress (si vous connaissez pas c'est exactement la même chose que mais consacré à l'écriture de façon plus large et pas seulement aux fanfictions) et j'ai encore rien publié dessus (bravo Einstein ça fait 10 min que t'es inscrite u.u) mais ça ne saurait tarder!

Alors pour ceux que ça intéresse eh ben... envoyez-moi un MP parce que pas moyen d'écrire ce lien, y en a la moitié qui saute à chaque fois -'

Voilà, à plus et des bisous cookies sur vous ^^


	5. Chapter 3

Heyy!

Voilà la suite de ce cliffhanger tout pourri et pas gentil, alias le chapitre 3 xD

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Mathieu ne perçut absolument rien de son environnement. Tout était noir, silencieux, intangible, comme si son corps avait été projeté dans le néant. La seule information qui lui permettait d'affirmer qu'il était encore en vie était la douleur cuisante qui électrisait toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, comme si chacun de ses membres étaient remplis de lave en fusion.

Il tenta de bouger mais n'y réussit pas, son corps était raidi, figé. Il entendit comme un bruissement qui se condensa en un gémissement de douleur mais aussi de peur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sien. Le châtain sentit alors quelque chose effleurer sa joue, quelque chose de doux, quelque chose qui le rassura instantanément lorsqu'il reconnut la main d'Antoine. La voix du chevelu lui parvint, un peu étouffée par le coton qui lui emplissait les oreilles.

-Math... ouvre les yeux..

Ah bon ? J'ai les yeux fermés ? pensa celui-ci. Il concentra toutes ses forces pour soulever ses paupières et, lorsqu'il y parvint, il ne vit quasiment pas la différence tant la pièce était sombre.

-An... Antoine... ?

La main se posa sur son front.

-Chut... je suis là...

Toutes les sensations qui lui faisaient défaut quelques secondes auparavant arrivèrent à son cerveau en même temps et il se sentit rapidement submergé. La dureté du sol sous son dos et ses reins, sa froideur, la chaleur de la paume du chevelu, l'humidité de l'air ambiant. Il frissonna violemment en sentant des gouttes de sueur glacées rouler le long de ses tempes et s'égarer dans son cou.

-Ça va ? Tu te sens comment ?

-J... j'ai... froid...

Il sentit son petit ami lui poser un long tissus sur les épaules et protesta faiblement.

-Non... garde... ton manteau...

-Discute pas. T'en as plus besoin que moi...

-Antoine... ?

-Oui ?

-Il s'est passé quoi... ? On est où ? Pourquoi j'ai... mal comme ça... ?

-Ils t'ont mis un coup de taser dans le cou... *

-Et toi... ? Ça... va ?

-Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas...

Le plus petit sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose, qu'il oubliait quelqu'un, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain, l'étincelle s'enflamma et il se releva d'un bond, méprisant les hurlements de son corps malmené.

-Chloé ! Elle est où ?!

Antoine suivit le mouvement pour rattraper son petit ami qui tanguait dangereusement.

-Assied-toi.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est ?!

-Je sais pas Math... ils l'ont emmenée pendant que tu dormais encore...

-Tu les en a pas empêchés ?! Pourquoi t'as rien fait !?

-Je... il fallait que je m'occupe de toi... et...

-Tu l'as abandonnée ! Sale égoïste !

Il éclata en sanglots douloureux.

-P... pourquoi... t'as rien fait...

-Je suis désolé, Math... souffla le chevelu en l'attirant contre lui. Je pouvais rien faire...

Après quelques secondes où il résista à l'étreinte, le plus petit se laissa aller en pleurant toujours et enserra la taille de son compagnon de ses deux bras. C'est dans cette position que les trouvèrent les deux hommes qui pénétrèrent alors dans la petite cellule. Ceux-ci, assez difficiles à distinguer nettement puisqu'ils se découpaient à contre-jour dans l'embrasure de la porte, étaient grands et imposants.

Antoine fit passer Mathieu derrière lui en dépit de ses protestations puis fixa l'un des hommes dans les yeux et demanda d'une voix glaciale :

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

-Suivez-nous monsieur Daniel.

Il ignora l'ordre.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

L'homme renouvela son injonction avec plus de dureté.

-Pourquoi vous nous avez enlevés ?

-Suivez-nous de votre plein gré ou nous vous y forcerons.

-Hors de question. Allez plutôt vous faire foutre, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

A ces mots, l'un des deux hommes se dirigea vers lui, lui tordit violemment le bras dans le dos et le poussa vers la porte. Mathieu réagit au gémissement de douleur poussé par Antoine en se jetant sur l'individu qui le maltraitait. Avant même d'avoir pu le toucher, le second homme le repoussa brutalement et le petit châtain tituba jusqu'à heurter de plein fouet la paroi du fond de la pièce et s'affala au sol, un peu sonné.

-MATHIEU ! cria le plus grand.

L'interpellé essaya de se relever mais échoua lamentablement. Il ne put que regarder son compagnon se faire traîner vers la porte.

-A... Antoine...

-Fais pas de connerie... et t'occupe pas de moi... je vais revenir très vite, c'est promis. Je... je t'aime.

La porte se referma derrière les deux hommes et leur prisonnier avec un claquement brutal, étouffant la réponse de Mathieu.

-Je t'aime aussi...

Et il éclata en sanglots. Il avait tellement peur pour le chevelu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ?!

Et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique.. Il toussa pour forcer l'air à entrer dans ses poumons, encore et encore. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient. Il se roula en boule dans le manteau d'Antoine trop grand pour lui et laissa passer sa crise de panique puis se rendormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était complètement gelé. Pour se réchauffer, il força ses articulations épuisées à se relever et commença à faire les cent pas. Autant pour se réchauffer que pour se donner l'illusion de faire quelque chose. Après un temps tellement long qu'il avait fini par retourner s'asseoir dans un coin, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il se dressa d'un bond mais son espoir s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il était né, en voyant que ni Antoine ni Chloé n'étaient de retour. Un énième homme en noir se tenait devant lui et lui ordonna de le suivre.

Se rappelant ce que son petit ami lui avait demandé, il se laissa passer des menottes sans se rebeller, pensant que le grand brun aurait été opposé à une résistance de toute façon inutile et qui aurait pu lui coûter. Il se laissa également conduire à travers de nombreux couloirs quasiment vides d'activité. Aux alentours de la cellule, les couloirs étaient vieux et sales mais plus ils avançaient et plus les murs devenaient immaculés, puis carrelés de blanc. Il se demanda s'il était dans un hôpital, un laboratoire ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Enfin, l'homme qui l'accompagnait le força à entrer dans une pièce, lui retira ses menottes pour l'attacher à l'aide de bracelets de fer sur un siège et sortit en refermant derrière lui. Ne pouvant bouger ni les bras, attachés aux accoudoirs de cette sorte de fauteuil de dentiste, ni les jambes, fixées en position semi-allongée, il se contenta d'observer son nouvel environnement.

La pièce blanche de taille moyenne et violemment éclairée par une demi douzaine de néons qui lui brûlaient la rétine après qu'il se soit habitué à l'obscurité de sa précédente résidence était remplie, tout le long du mur de gauche, de matériel scientifique qu'il ne reconnut pas, mais qui lui provoquèrent un frisson dans le dos. Le siège sur lequel il était sanglé se trouvait proche de ce qu'il considéra comme le mur du fond et était en face d'un second mur, plus éloigné. La porte, seule ouverture, était à sa droite. Après s'être entaillé les poignets en essayant de se libérer et devant le manque total de résultat, il cessa de bouger et attendit en respirant le plus longtemps possible pour refréner la panique et la sensation d'étouffement qui montaient en lui.

Soudain, un homme habillé d'une longue blouse blanche entra et s'approcha du jeune homme qui se tendit, dans l'expectative.

-Bonjour monsieur Sommet.

* * *

Comment ça ma fin n'est pas sympa? J'croyais que vous aimiez le suspense moi xD

Pardon u.u

Review quand même? :3

La suite dès que... ben que j'aurais le temps!

Des bisous sur vous ^^

*Je sais pas du tout si on peut survivre à un coup de taser dans le cou, quelles sont les séquelles etc, alors si je me suis plantée faites-le moi savoir ^^' (sans me taper ;-;)


End file.
